Stormy Night
by KrymynalKrimzon
Summary: America, Canada and Japan are all children. A storm rages on outside so England, France and China must take care of them. Pure fluff. Enjoy!
1. Daddy!

_Here's a cute and fluffy story for all of you!_

_Chap. 1_

_I own nothing but the storyline_

America whimpered loudly as a light f lightning flashed overhead. The violent thunder made his room shake, making America even more afraid. When will England come back home? England had only left to get some tea, but that was an hour ago!

America whimpered louder as another strike of lightning pierced the sky.

"Daddy! Daddy please come home!" America pushed himself out from under his bed and ran out of his room and down the hall. He opened England's door and ran into his room. If England wasn't here it was next to best thing…

America climbed onto England's bed, burring himself in the blankets, trying to use them to block out the storm that raged outside. America stayed still for who knows how long. Each time lightning flashed and the thunder roared America would silently cry. Where was his beloved father?

America didn't know how long he stayed there. But when he heard the front door open be jumped off that bed and ran from the room. He didn't care about the "No running inside" rule. America nearly tripped when he was going down the stairs, but he didn't slow down. He just had to get to England.

"Ameri-!" England quickly got to his knees and picking America up, holding the younger one tightly. England was going to yell for the running, but the second he saw America trying he forgot all about that. England lovingly cradling America in his arms, gently rocking him.

"America…" England slowly stood up, ignoring the bags he just brought in as he walked back up the stairs. America cried, clinging to England, never wanting to let go again.

"Y… You were g-gone… T-the storm came… You d-didn't come back on time…" America sniffled, using one of his hands to whip away his tears, though it wasn't working to tell sense he was still crying.

England sighed softly, walking into his room. He didn't even mind that his bed was all messed up. He just kicked off his shoes and climbed onto his bed, America still in his arms.

England knew he was gone a long time. Most of the stores had closed by this time and when he got to an open store they had to get tea form the back. In the end he felt bad so he even got stuff for America… Though that took a while as well…

England leaned back against the headboard, gently rocking America. The younger country started to calm down easily sense he was in England's arms. Everything was ok if England was there.

America slowly let his eyes slip shut and even loosened his grip on England, though it was just slight.

They stayed there for a while, not moving, just relaxing and listening to the storm rage on outside. America didn't even react to the lightning or thunder anymore.

There was no need to worry anymore


	2. Oh Canada

_Chapter 2 of Stormy night!_

_I own nothing but the storyline_

France was forced away when a loud crack was heard outside of his house. France groaned and slowly got up, pushing his hair form his face. Why must the storm be so loud? It was going to wake Canada up!

France muttered, walking over to the window and pulled the curtains back.., oh great. The lightning had struck one of his newly planted trees. Looks like someone took a chainsaw to it! The poor tree now laid on the ground, dead.

France rubbed his eyes, closing the curtains before climbing back in his bed. He let out a content sigh, slowly relaxing again…

Ok, something wasn't right. France forced himself out of bed once more, put on some slippers and left his room. France couldn't help but noticed right away that Canada's door was open. He quickly hurried over and walked in. He turned on a small lamp and instantly saw there was no Canada.

Just to make sure he went over to the bed, moving the blankets around. No Canada. Not even his bear.

France quickly left the room, looking down the hall. Now that he took a moment to look… the hallway was kind of creepy. Flashes of lightning were the only thing that lit the walls and the windows rattling loudly from the wind.

"Canada…?" France started to walk down the hall, looking side to side as he walked. Canada was so small he could easily be over looked after all.

France walked into the living room. Ugh, this room was even more creepy now that he looked at it. Large bay windows over looked their large garden. The garden looked eerie in the storm. A large flash pieced the sky and the whole room shook from the thunder. Why must this storm be so nasty!

France frowned and placed a hand on an old pot so it didn't rattle. He didn't things to get any creepier here.

Wait was that crying? France could just hear someone crying. It had to be Canada.

"Oh Canada…" France smiled and went over to the build in bar, opening one of the cabinets. There was Canada. This was Canada's favorite spot to hide, so France ended up just moving everything out of his cabinet for him, so he had more room. Though Canada didn't even take up half the room. He was so tiny!

France smiled, watching Canada burry his face into his polar bears fur. The polar bear was easily asleep. Sleeps like a rock. Though Canada was a light sleeper.

France gently reached in to grab Canada, but when Canada saw him eh pressed back.

"I-it's ok…Daddy… G-go back to bed… You have work tomorrow…"

France chuckled lightly, shaking his head. He never wanted to cause trouble… Such a strong child... but so sensitive as well.

"Ah, but Canada… I cannot sleep alone in such a storm… Will you sleep with me tonight?"

Canada slowly looked back up at France then down at his bear.

"Yes, he can come as well." That was all it took. Canada jumped out of the cabinet and into Frances arms, clinging to him. France easily held Canada with one arm and picked up his bed with the other.

France carried them back into his room, setting them down on the bed before climbing in beside them. Canada moved the blanket over them, making sure everyone was covered by the blanket before cuddling close to France.

France smiled, simply listening to their breathing as they fell asleep. Only then did France let himself fall asleep.


	3. Ni-chan

_Stormy night Chap 3! Here we go! This will be the last chapter. This was going to be a one shot, but I decided to split one huge chapter into 3 so it's easier to read._

_I own nothing but the storyline_

China stared at the ceiling, trying to hear any sound form Japan's room. There was no sound though. Nothing. Japan never made a sound at night. He never cried. He barely spoke. Why was he so silent?

China got up, simply pushing his hair out of his face. He didn't have it pulled back at the moment. China walked out of his room and into Japan's room. Japan was on his bed, facing away from the door. China sighed and walked over to Japan, climbing onto his bed. Still no movement from Japan.

China gently lifted Japan into his arms and finally got a reaction that way. Japan has been away, just deciding not to respond to China. But now Japan was staring up at China.

"Hey there- aru." China smiled at Japan, who simply said nothing. China stayed silent for a few moments before standing up and carrying Japan out of his room. China really didn't get it. Why did his little brother hate him so much?

Canada and America adored France and England. So much that England and France sometimes complain about them. But Japan… Japan never said a word unless needed. He even cooks his own meals!

He wasn't really needed… was he? China sighed heavily, but quickly put on a smile for Japan.

"The sky may be angry tonight, but even then they're still beautiful." Japan just stared at China for a moment, and then looked away. He really didn't care for a word China had said, did he?

China opened the front door and sat down on the porch, smiling as he watched the rain fall and felt the wind blow by. China rather liked the storm. People may fear it, but it really was amazing.

Japan sat up a little, now sitting in China's lap rather than being held in China's arms.

The two stayed like that, staring up at the raging sky. It took a while, but slowly Japan started to relax in China's arms.

"Japan-aru. You're not afraid of anything, are you- aru?"

"… Ni-chan… Everyone is afraid of something. Whether it is bugs or storms…"

China smiled, pulling Japan close to himself. Ni-chan… That sounded nice.

"That is true… Very true…" China gently carried Japan back into the house. But when China was about to put Japan back onto his bed, Japan held onto China's shirt. China remained still for a moment, staring down at Japan.

Japan slowly looked up and let China's shirt go. But china didn't care. Japan finally showed he had some feeling towards him! China held Japan close and carried him into his room instead. China laid on his bed and set Japan beside him, making sure Japan had all the room he wanted.

Japan settled down easily, rolling so he was facing away from China. With a soft chuckle China kissed Japan's forehead before moving back on his side of the bed, falling asleep.

After a few moments Japan sat up, crawled over to China and gently clung to him, falling asleep like that.

_Well that is the cuteness for you guys! Hoped you enjoyed!_


End file.
